War of the Gundams
by Neo-Magna
Summary: Heero Yuy and Zechs are both sent into a Universe where war is won by betting on the lives of other people from Alternate universes. Domon, Amuro, Lowe, Kira, Zechs, and Heero are sent there to die. This is shown in the eyes of Heero yuy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It is the year 230 of the Space Age, people have been living in space for 230, and brought their weapons with them and finally abandoned the filthy Earth for it finally became so polluted from wars that it became no longer habitable. However, their will to kill have not ended.

About sixteen years ago, scientists found a way to create a special Alternate Dimensional Device known only as "The War Transporter." The reason for it's name was that people got tired of killing themselves and have begun to bet on other people's lives to settle their wars, however, the people who they'd bet on would not be of their world, or universe. They would abduct people from other universes to settle their wars now.

They discovered that only a few universes had similar technology of their own, Mobile Suits, so they would only take the people from there. They would send the abducted to the now dead Earth to battle it out to satisfy their betting pleasures.

This year, they have chosen once and for all of who would rule the colonies, and who will have control over the Alternate Dimensional Device…

They have already sent these machines to Earth to fight…and to die.

Wing Zero and Heero Yuy

Freedom and Kira Yamato

Red Frame and Lowe Gear

Burning and Domon Kasshu

Nu and Amuro Ray

Epyon and Millardo Peacecraft

These machines and pilots were handpicked and were considered to be the best of the best, and were transported beyond their understanding and sent to the race of humans, now called the "Betting Men," to be briefed on what is to happen to these unsuspecting pilots.

This story shall be told from beginning to end by the narrator and by Heero Yuy, the pilot who is torn from his peaceful life, his wife, and is sent back into the battlefield, a place where he doesn't want to be anymore…

Narrator POV:

Heero, now working as a financial advisors on a colony in the year 202 A.C., types a letter to his newly wedded wife, Relena (who still works on upholding peace) while at work.

Suddenly, a dark light engulfs the room Heero is in and soon disappears, with him. Heero reappears in a room with five other people who are just as confused as he is.

Heero POV:

What the hell? What happened?- I stood up, even though my legs were wobbling like jello, I couldn't understand why, or even how, I am here. I started to walk a little bit to ease the pain in my legs, when a kid, who had brown hair and a green robot thing following him, walked up to me, I took a step back because he looked a bit scared.

"Hey, do you know what's going on here?" I asked the kid.

"I don't know, I just got here." replied the kid, "hey, I'm Kira Yamato," he puts his hand out waiting for me to shake it, "What's your name?"

I grasped his hand and shook it, and I replied trying with all my might trying to remain emotionless to not show weakness, "I'm Heero Yuy."

"Heero? What are you doing here?" said a voice in the background. Then the man whom is now my brother-in-law, Millardo Peacecraft.

"Zechs?" I replied in the same fashion as before.

"Heero, I've been asking around and everyone here is a Gundam Pilot, I bet even this kid." replied Zechs, pointing at Kira.

"Hey," yelling Kira, "I may look like a kid, but I'm not!"

I completely ignored Kira and looked around me to see three other people who also looked ticked off. -One of them looked like a fighter with a red bandana around his head, another looked like a mechanic, and the last one looked like a military soldier. However, what could be going on here, on Earth and in space, there aren't any military groups, except for the Preventers, but they're not really a military. So what could be going on here?-

Quickly, a door swinged open and bright light came from the opening of the door, then a figure stood in the way of the light and spoke, "Welcome Great Warriors, I am well pleased that all of you could make it here on such short notice, I now welcome you to dine with us, won't you?"

Then the Martial Artist stood up and yelled, "'Us'! Who are you first of all!"

The figure waved his hand and replied, "don't worry, all of your questions will be answered, but until then, please join us in our feast before all is revealed."

Then the blinding light glowed lighter and became blinding, then I found myself sitting in a chair at a long table, as are the other five people. At my left was that Kira kid, at my right is the mechanic, in front of me was Zechs, at Zechs' left was the soldier, and at his right was that Martial Artist.

As we sat, I saw that all of us had plates in front of all of us, food I believe for us. I picked up a fork and bit off a piece of what I would call, steak. I swallowed the bit, while everyone staring at me if I were going to die over or not. In this case, it actually tasted pretty good.

"It's not poisoned at least," I said, biting into another piece. Then everyone at the table smiled, except Zechs, and everyone began to eat like no tomorrow.

After eating, three men, in very rich clothing, took their seats and claped their hands in pride.

"Welcome all! I am certainly glad that you came, and now it is time to reveal all." said one of the men.

I stood up and replied, "What the hell is going on here, what do you want with us?"

"Well, sit down and I will explain…"

I sat back down in anger, but I still couldn't wait to find out why they took us all here.

"You see, you are not on earth or on the Colonies you were previously in, you are actually now in an Alternate Universe."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, however, it would explain these different pilots here. Could these people have mastered the sapce/time continuum? But that doesn't seem possible…

"We are another race of humans, who have grown tired of these wars of death and killing each other. So, by settling our wars with bets, we've actually settled all differences with 'Chance'. The way we 'Chance' is easy, no more death among our people, and everyone is happy…"

Zechs spoke out in the middle of the guy's "speech", "At what price?"

"Why, your life, of course… We settle our wars by killing other people from other Universes by forces them to fight to settle all betting problems, Financial, Wars, and even common bets for to see who goes first in line. Everyone likes this way, so that's how it's to be… Death over Death, so in other words, we've changed war into a game..."

The kid Kira stood up in anger and replied, "Don't you tell us that you're better than us! People from my world try to better themselves, we sacrificed lives to stop war, but you, you encourage war by killing people other than yourselves, you are all cowards to force others to do your own little war!"

"Your Kira, correct? As I to remember, your 'people' are no other than genetically altered humans that almost destroyed Earth themselves, isn't that right?"

Kira took a step back with his head looking down, then that "man" spoke up again, "Domon, your universe is close to this one, you set up the 'Gundam Fight' to end wars, but when a corrupt leader wins, he has control over all and can easily destroy that 'Peace' and all will be lost to wars again, won't it?"

The Martial Artist lowered his head in shame. "Amuro Ray, isn't true that your universe has the most history with wars? When will it end? Will it end? Think about that…" The Military man shook his head in disgust.

"And finally, Millardo, or Zechs, and Heero, you may have found true peace, but what if Relena Peacecraft dies, or if another powerful terrorist found weapons, what then, what then?"

Zechs leaped over the table and grabbed one of the men by the collar and powerful said, "We fought to end our war, we truly tried and succeeded, what of you!"

"Ah yes, the leader of the White Fang, the one who almost destroyed Earth if it weren't for the power of the Five Gundams that struck you down. I'd say that you were Hitler if it weren't for the fact that you're not Germen."

"Damn you to hell," said Zechs, letting go of the man and returning to his seat.

"Well, now that is over, you will all soon be fighting each other in your mobile suits on Earth, and to make sure you are fighting, there will be OZ made Mobile Dolls ready to attack all of you, and certainly Heero and Millardo knows how powerful they are…"

I shook my head and smiled, "We have no more Mobile Suits, in my universe, weapons don't exist anymore!"

"Don't worry, we've taken the liberty of rebuilding all of your Gundams as they were before, so enjoy your presents, good-bye."

A light engulfed all of us, then I found myself in a very familiar place… Zero's cockpit…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I began to remember how to use basic movements in a mobile suit first before I would go into any type of "battle" here. The hands, arms, legs, head, and torso, they worked quite alright, but was I ready? I've never been in a mobile suit for over five years!

However, this fact did not matter to me in the least. My foremost wonder in my thoughts was if I really would have to go through this fight, in a war machine?

For several hours, I walked around on a barren wasteland in Zero, but for some reason, I have a bad feeling about all this... After the eighth hour, I heard ratting all around me. A humming, yes, that it... a loud humming struck the silence that once was. I finally realized that sound was not natural, it was the charging of a beam weapon!

I looked up to see a black and white machine firing three large beam energy blasts at me. Zero automatically sensed the shot being fired and dashes away from the beam cannon blasts.

Zero looked onto the machine and aimed its Twin Beam Buster Bifle at it, ready to attack.

"ZGMF-X20A, Strike Freedom" the HUD read as it stayed locked onto the enemy machine.

I regret about what I am about to do, but I have no choice. I inputted the letters "ZERO" into the main computer, and it began to hum to life.

"My enemy is the one after my life!" I cried with a maddening rage that could even shake the hell underworld. I pulled the trigger on the TBBR and fired a large beam particle blast at the attacking Strike Freedom. The S-Freedom dodged the attack with ease, then I begun my attack.

I pulled out one beam saber out of Zero's left shoulder and used the left shield on Zero's arm as a ramming device if it was needed. The S-Freedom fired again, from two cannons at its sides and one from below the cockpit section.

The blast reflected off Zero's shield like nothing, and when I got close enough, I slashed down on the S-Freedom. The S-Freedom dodged the attack again, but this time, I twisted Zero's entire body 360 degrees, causing Zero's shield to collide with the S-Freedom's cockpit.

The S-Freedom's cockpit remained intact, but I was still not done with it. I slashed horizontally to the right and hit the S-Freedom's own shield, when it tried to defend against from the attack. The S-Freedom Dashes backward, away from me, and the yellow eyes of the machine began to glow extremely brighter than before.

It pulled out two of it's beam sabers and dashed towards me. I discarded Zero's shield and pulled out the last beam saber that Zero had to offer, and now both of Zero's hands were armed with beam sabers.

As each beam sabered collided, I began to notice that this machine has begun to get amazingly better in almost every than before. However, Zero had calculated its weakness...

I saw the opening and stabbed right through the S-Freedom's hull and damaged it severely. The machine stopped moving. I pulled out Zero's beam saber and allowed the S-Freedom to fall.

It crashed with a loud sound and metal bending backwards. Then, the color of the machine disappeared and only a grey tone of color remained.

"It's over!" I said, "the war is over, let it stay that way!"

At that second, several mobile suits emerged out of the ground, by an underground tunnel that was raised from the surface. These were Mobile Doll Virgos.

Twelve Virgos surrounded the helpless Strike Freedom now, charging up their particle beam cannons.

"I said, it's over! There is no more need to kill!" There was no use, the Mobile Dolls are just machines. I made Zero dash towards the Virgos, and I charged up and fired the TBBR, and the Virgos disappeared without a trace. Zero landed on the surface, next to the S-Freedom. I locked onto the underground tunnel, when more Virgo troops began to emerge out. I fired the rifle and blasted them to kingdom come.

I looked down at the S-Freedom, and saw not a machine, but a weapon that had to be destroyed. I aimed the rifle straight at the cockpit. There was no other way, machines, weapons, war, these things must be destroyed. Horror is what will follow this machine if I allow it to survive.

I will destroy those who are after my life!

Machines, war, weapons, these things must not exist!

Horror, bloodshed, death, this machine will bring!

I will destroy all!

The TBBR, pointed directly at the cockpit, ready to destroy this weapon of mass destruction, bringer of death, and the one who is after my life, I will destroy it!

Then, I remembered, the plot, the real enemy, the ones truly after my life... this machine and its pilot, are nothing but by products of a twisted society... I will kill them...

The TBBR powered down, then the cockpit of the S-Freedom opened up and the small boy, I believe "Kira" was his name.

"Hey... Pilot!" he yelled, "Can we talk?"

I began to think about questioning his motives, but right now, I'm glad that I may be able to get some answers.

About an hour later, we managed to sit down and talk about what was going on, around this time, I guess because the sky was engulfed with dark clouds and lightning, was the evening.

"I've been here for about two days myself," Kira began, "I managed to fight off eighty Mobile Suits, such as those Virgos and some Ginns."

"Ginns? What are those?" I asked.

"Um, basically, Ginns are the basic, mass-produced, full-combat ready mobile suit built by the ZAFT military of the PLANTS."

"ZAFT? PLANTS?" I was even more confused than I was started as.

"Um, you know what, forget about, those things are not really that important," Kira went on, "I thought that you were another advanced enemy mobile suit, so I naturally tried to attack you without warning."

I understood his point, however, I still have to wonder, is he really trustworthy?

"By the way, I did find out, before we were sent to our machines, that those guys before put us into our most machine ever used, in time and space," Kira pointed at the wrecked S-Freedom, "that Freedom Gundam, I assume, is from my future because I used the ZMGF-X10A during the war against the OMNI and the ZAFT."

"So that means that my ultimate machine is, and most likely, forevermore is Wing Zero..." This gave a good peace to my mind, allowing me to believe that weapons in my timeline wil never use weapons ever again!

"I came here before you, is that correct?" asked Kira.

"Yes," I replied, " so I believe that each pilot has a different time for entering the battlefield, but I wonder why."

Before our conversation could continue, a beam shot barely misses Zero, but hits another mobile suit in return. The machine was green, with a single circular eye, it carried a large machine gun rifle, and a shield on the right shoulder. The machine fell instantly, and shuddered into a complete dead stop in movement.

The machine that fired the shot began to walk towards Zero, I had to stop that machine before it could target Zero next.

I jumped inside Zero and locked onto the new machine. "RX-93-2, Nu Gundam," the HUD read...


End file.
